creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Harris, dein treuer Freund und Begleiter
Eine letzte bittere Träne lief an meiner roten Wange hinab, als ich mit der Schaufel den Rest des Erdhaufens in die Grube beförderte. Nicht der kalte Regen, sondern die Tatsache, einen treuen, leider auch meinen einzigen Begleiter, verloren zu haben, rief bei mir eine Gänsehaut hervor, wie ich sie nur zuvor hatte, doch ließ mich diese völlig kalt im Gegensatz zu dem höllischen Schmerz, den ich tief in mir empfand - wahrscheinlich würde er nie ganz vergehen und immer eine Narbe in meinem Herzen hinterlassen. Noch ein einziges Mal ließ ich meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen an all die schönen Zeiten, die wir hatten, völlig abgegrenzt von der Außenwelt, durch den Kopf schweifen, bis ich mich entschied, zurück ins Haus zu gehen, die ganze Zeit in Trauer zu versinken brachte ihn auch nicht zurück. Wärme umgab mich, als ich die Verandatür öffnete und vor Kälte zitternd eintrat, einen Schlammfleck auf dem Boden hinterlassend. Eigentlich sollte ich mich so schnell wie möglich mit einem Tee und einer wohltuenden Dusche aufwärmen, da ich jetzt mindestens eine halbe Stunde da draußen war und ihn im Garten vergraben hatte, doch brachte ich es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihm noch einen letzten tränenbegleiteten Blick zu zuwerfen. Nachdem ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte ich heißes Wasser auf und lief ins Bad, um mir ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen zu holen; die Dusche konnte warten. Gerade hatte ich mich vollständig von den nassen Tropfen befreit und meinen Tee ausgetrunken, als ich im Augenwinkel ein Bild von Harris sah. Durch den Rahmen schienen mich seine blauen Augen anzufunkeln, sein schneeweißes Fell mutete atemberaubend in den Sonnenstrahlen an und seine Vorderpfoten hingen gerade in der Luft, weil er versuchte den Ball zu fangen. Ich konnte mich noch gut an diesen Moment erinnern: Es war Sommer letzten Jahres, die Sonne brannte einem fast bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut weg, doch trotz der brühenden Hitze bestand Harris darauf, Ball zu spielen und schabte mit seinen Pfoten an der Tür, bis ich letztendlich nachgab und mit ihm raus in den Garten ging. Was tat ich nicht alles für meinen geliebten Hund? Er bestand darauf, dass ich seinen Lieblingsball nahm; was er gerade an diesem Ball so toll fand, konnte ich nie verstehen: Er war tiefschwarz, nur vorne war ein Clownsgrinsen abgebildet, bei dessen Anblick mir es ehrlich gesagt immer etwas mulmig in der Magengegend wurde. Im Endeffekt war es mir aber auch egal, schließlich konnte ein Mensch schlecht ins Hirn eines Hundes blicken und umgekehrt, richtig? So warf ich ihm geschätzt eine halbe Stunde lang den Ball immer wieder in den Garten, mal in die Mitte, mal in die rechte, mal in die linke Ecke, kurz und weit, ganz wie mir gerade danach war. Er kam dann immer mit wedeldem Schweif zurück und die Freude, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, erfüllte auch mich mit einem guten Gefühl. Nämlich mit dem Gefühl, jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, jemanden, mit dem ich einfach Spaß haben konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, auch nur ein einziges Problem mit ihm haben zu können. Jetzt ist dieses Gefühl wahrscheinlich für immer weg. Die meisten Menschen würden mich wohl als den geborenen Versager, einen absoluten Nichtskönner bezeichnen, sogar ich selbst tue das, immerhin sitze ich gerade mitleidig in meinem Haus, das ich übrigens nur dank meiner Großmutter besitze, ohne Job und ohne Geld, versunken in Depressionen über den Verlust, der mich sowieso früher oder später getroffen hätte. In meinem gesamten Leben hatte ich keinen einzigen Freund, keine einzige Person, die mich begleitete und mir beistand, noch nicht einmal meine Eltern waren dazu in der Lage, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich Harris bekam. Ich bekam ihn vor 15 Jahren, als ich zwanzig war um genau zu sein. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dieser Hund genau der Richtige sei und mein Leben schlagartig verändern würde. Ich behielt Recht. ,,Wir haben ihn verletzt am Straßenrand gefunden, der Autofahrer ist anscheinend einfach weitergefahren, muss n' ziemliches Arschloch gewesen sein, wenn sie mich fragen. Er hatte keine Marke und auch die Anwohner hatten diesen Hund noch nie gesehen, also nahmen wir ihn mit hierher. Falls es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte, zum Beispiel mit seinem linken Hinterbein, das ist noch nicht ganz verheilt, kommen sie ruhig hierher, wir regeln das dann schon", sagte die Tierheimangestellte, während sie ihn mir übergab. ,,Es wird schon alles gut gehen, keine Sorge, aber wenn doch, werde ich mich melden", versicherte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. ,,Wie alt ist er überhaupt?", wollte ich wissen. ,,Er ist im Vergleich zu den anderen Tieren hier schon relativ alt, wir schätzen ihn auf 8 Jahre, aber keine Sorge, er gehört zu einer langlebigen Rasse und...". 23 - diese Zahl traf mich wie diese schlechten Scherzartikel mitten ins Gesicht. 23 Jahre - so alt wurde er also. Ein Experte bin ich zwar nicht, aber man muss auch keiner sein, um zu wissen, dass das wirklich verdammt alt war für einen Hund. Im Nachhinein betrachtet konnte ich wirklich dankar sein, ihn so lange gehabt zu haben. Etwas seltsam kam es mir schon vor, aber meine Augenlider wurden langsam schwer und meine Sinne schwanden, es wurde Zeit, die Trauer ruhen zu lassen und einen hoffentlich besseren Tag zu erwarten. Noch einen letzten Blick auf das Bild werfend, legte ich es zur Seite und legte mich schlafen. Heute war mir das vierblättrige Kleeblatt um einiges mehr zugewand als gestern. Ich hatte kurz bevor ich einschlief nämlich eine Idee, eine, auf die ich schon gestern hätte kommen sollen. Warum sollte ich die ganze Zeit hier drinnen hocken und mich selbst bemitleiden, wenn ich doch die Beine in die Hand nehmen und Taten sprechen lassen konnte, etwas, das ich leider viel zu selten tat? Meine Idee war, mir einfach einen neuen treuen Begleiter zu kaufen, es wäre vielleicht nicht genau das selbe, aber es würde mich auf jeden Fall ablenken. Ohne lange zu überlegen, machte ich mich fertig, zog mir meine Jacke über und machte mich auf zum gleichen Tierheim wie damals. Ein etwas gelangweilt wirkender Angestellter empfing mich und fragte, was er denn für mich tun könne. ,,Ich suche einen Hund - nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein - das Mittelmaß eben", antwortete ich ihm und ging mit ihm mit, als er mir mit einem Handwink den Weg deutete. Alle Hunde im Gang bellten ohrenbetäubend und fletschten ihre Zähne, so, als ob sie einen jeden Moment anspringen würden, würden die Gitterstäbe der Käfige sie nicht aufhalten. Nur ein einzelner Hund nicht. Er saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich; er schien zu schlafen. Mit großen Augen blieb ich stehen. Er sah genau so aus wie Harris! ,,Harris, bist du es?", murmelte ich vor mich hin. ,,Entschuldigen sie, haben sie etwas gesagt?", fragte mich der Angestellte. ,,Ähm... ich hab nur kurz laut gedacht. Wie wäre es mit dem da?", sagte ich ihm und deutete auf die Harris-Kopie. ,,Der ist schön, nicht wahr? Wir haben ihn erst vor Kurzem...", ich musste ihn einfach unterbrechen: ,,Lassen sie mich raten: Er wurde angefahren, sie haben ihn am Straßenrand gefunden, keiner kannte ihn und er ist ungefähr acht Jahre alt, hab ich Recht?" ,, Verdammt, woher wissen sie das? Kennen sie diesen Hund?", entgegnete er mir mit offenem Mund ,,Nein, war nur ne Intuition...". Natürlich nahm ich ihn sofort mit. Wie er da in meinem Kofferraum saß, hatte etwas sehr befremdliches, auf gewisse Weise machte es mir sogar Angst. Konnte es wirklich sein? War Harris wirklich wieder auferstanden? ,,Langsam wirst du verrückt; er sieht ihm einfach sehr ähnlich, weißes Fell ist doch nichts Besonderes", redete ich mir ein. Doch ich konnte mir selber nicht ganz glauben. Selbst seine Augen, sie sahen genau gleich aus, der selbe blaue Himmel schien sich in ihnen wiederzuspiegeln, wenn man hineinsah. Deshalb beschloß ich, ihn einfach Harris zu nennen... Die Tage vergingen und mit jedem neuen Sonnenaufgang hatte ich den alten Harris ein Stück mehr vergesssen, bis er mir nach einer Woche ganz aus meinen Gedanken verschwand. Mit dem neuen Harris konnte ich genau das selbe wie mit dem alten machen, also hatte ich schlicht und ergreifend keinen Grund mehr, an ihn zu denken. Er gab mir eine genau so gute Stütze wie der alte, war immer für mich da, ließ mich nie im Stich. Er ließ mich mein Leid vergessen und mich wieder Freude empfinden, und so kam ich schon bald wieder in meinen normalen Alltag zurück. Ich war zwar immer noch ein Versager, aber damit hatte ich mich schon lange abgefunden, mit 35 war es sowieso zu spät, daran etwas zu ändern. Eines Tages, ich spielte gerade mit Harris Ball im Garten, lief er über das kleine selbstgeschnitzte Kreuz, das ich dem alten Harris ans Grab gestellt hatte, doch ich ließ es liegen. Harris war tot, also würde es ihn bestimmt nicht interessieren. In der darauf folgenden Nacht wachte ich schweißgebadet auf. Ich hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum; er beinhaltete meine größte Furcht: Harris stand mitten auf der Straße, vom Straßenrand schaute ich zu ihm. Ich schrie ihm zu, er solle sich wegbewegen, zu mir, oder sonst wohin, einfach runter von der Straße, denn in der Ferne sah man die Scheinwerfer eines Autos näher kommen. Doch er schien mich nicht zu realisieren - es war zu spät- ein LKW überfuhr ihn mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit. Harris´ Körper flog meterhoch in die Luft, Blut spritze aus ihm heraus und verpasste dem Anhänger des LKW´s einen neuen Anstrich. Als er wieder zu Boden fiel, hörte man Knochen knacken und Gedärme traten aus seinem Bauch aus. Eine riesige Blutlache sammelte sich auf dem Asphalt, sie funkelte im Mondlicht. Ich trat näher an ihn heran, seine Augen waren geschlossen. "Harris, oh mein Gott, Harris, was hat er nur getan?", schluchzte ich und nahm sein zum Glück unversehrtes Gesicht in die Hand und legte es auf mein Bein, nachdem ich mich im Schneidersitz neben seinen leblosen Körper hingehockt hatte. Plötzlich schnellten seine Augenlider auf und rote, blutunterlaufene Augen kamen zum Vorschein. Damit war der Traum beendet. Der Digitalwecker neben mir zeigte mir in grünen Buchstaben die Uhrzeit an: 3.15 uhr, schade, noch zu früh, um aufzustehen. Relativ schnell konnte ich mich wieder beruhigen und den Traum verdrängen, doch als ich fast schon wieder eingeschlafen war, hörte ich ein Knurren aus einer Zimmerecke. ,,Harris, bist du´s ?", fragte ich schlaftrunken. Wie war er überhaupt hier reingekommen? Sollte er nicht draußen vor der Tür in seinem Körbchen schlafen? Ich bin nicht mehr dein Harris und ich werde es auch nie wieder sein! Wie konnte das sein? Sprach er da etwa mir mir? Ich musste immer noch am Träumen sein. Die Stimme schien von allen Seiten zu schallen, sie war dunkel und tief, ich konnte nicht erkennen wo sie herkam. Oh nein, mein Lieber, das hier ist kein Traum, aber wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, hättest du gewünscht, es wäre einer. Was zur Hölle passiert hier ,verdammt, bin ich etwa völlig übergeschnappt? Meine Hand suchte den Schalter der Nachttischlampe und drückte zu, als sie ihn fand. Kurz kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Ja, so ist es gut, schau mich an und sieh, was du aus mir gemacht hast. Das Bild, das sich mir darbot, war schrecklich. Es war wirklich Harris, ganz wie ich vermutet hatte, aber er war... entstellt. Man sah, wie Maden und Würmer sich ihren Weg durch seinen Körper fraßen, sein Fell war von Erde braun gefärbt, an manchen Stellen seines mageren Körpers konnte man schon fast die Knochen sehen. Gefällt dir, was ich nun bin? Nein, schade - du weißt doch selbst, die inneren Werte zählen, oder? Diese ganze Fragerei macht eigentlich keinen Sinn, denn gleich werde ich dir deine inneren Werte zeigen, aber ich will, dass du weißt, warum ich dir das antue, warum du Schuld an dem Tod Dutzender Menschen sein wirst und warum du für dein Verhalten büßen wirst. Jahrelang war ich dein Begleiter! Dein einziger Freund! Und so dankst du mir es? Indem du mich einfach ersetzt... aber weißt du was? Ich war die ganze Zeit der alte und der neue Harris, ich wollte dich auf die Probe stellen. War ich dir wirklich genug wert, dass du mich nicht einfach ersetzt? Anscheinend nicht, aber das hier wird die Rache. Schon zweimal wurde ich von der Menschheit enttäuscht, es gibt einfach keinen Grund mehr, euch zu helfen. Man sollte euch alle ausrotten, am besten einzeln abschlachten... und mit dir wird es anfangen. Das war doch bescheuert, er war nur ein dummer Hund, nicht mehr. Gleich würde ich aufwachen und alles wird wieder gut, doch es wollte einfach nicht wie ein Traum wirken. Einen dummen Hund nennst du mich? Einfältiger Mensch! Ihr denkt wirklich, ihr seid Herrscher dieser Welt, oder? Ihr wart schon immer blind, seit Anbeginn eurer Existenz seid ihr stolzierend über diesen Planeten gewandert, als gehörte er euch. Gäbe es Wesen wie mich nicht, wärt ihr schon längst untergegangen, ihr wärt nicht dort angelangt, wo ihr heute steht, ohne uns! In eurer Dummheit nennt ihr uns einfach Schutzengel, dabei ist es weitaus komplexer, als dass es euer mickriger Vestand zu erfassen in der Lage wäre. Ihr bekommt nichts von all dem mit, doch in Wirklichkeit ziehen wir die ganze Zeit die Fäden hinter den Kulissen. Weißt du, warum wir das tun? Wir sind nicht wie ihr. Unser Lebensglück besteht darin, anderen eine Freude zu machen und da ihr am meisten dazu geeignet schient, begleiteten wir euch seit Anbeginn eurer Zeit. Jeder von euch hat einen wie mich. Ich wählte dich als meinen Schützling, weil ich dachte, du wärst anders als die meisten, aber ich habe mich offensichtlich geirrt. Mein Kopf brachte mich um. Er schmerzte so höllisch von der lauten Stimme und das, was er sagte, war einfach so unglaublich; es überforderte mich schlichtweg. Noch ein letztes Mal kniff ich mir in den Arm, doch ich wachte nicht auf - das hier war real. Natürlich überfordert es dich, das habe ich garnicht anders erwartet, aber keine Sorge ich werde deinem Leid ein Ende bereiten! Mein Herz blieb einen Moment stehen, als er in einem Satz auf mein Bett sprang. Wie gelähmt saß ich da, nicht fähig mich zu bewegen. Ich hatte nocht nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, als er mich bellend ansprang. Ohne zu zögern rammte er mir seine Zähne in den Hals. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr mich, wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen, hätte ich geschrien. Er biss immer und immer wieder zu, sodass ich die warme Flüssigkeit an meinen Oberarmen runterlaufen spürte. Benommen sah ich, wie das Blut gegen die Wände spritzte, als er begann, seinen Kopf ruckartig hin und her zu schleudern und meinen damit mitriss. Nachdem er eine Minute auf mir rumgekaut hatte, lag ich reglos auf dem Bett, den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor mein trübes Augenlicht erlosch, war das höhnische Grinsen des Clownsgesicht. Und du bist erst der Anfang... ,,Mami, Mami, was ist mit diesem süßen, weißen flauschigen Hund da drüben ich will den haben, biiiiitteee!?", die kleine Hannah zerrt aufgeregt an dem Ärmel ihrer Mutter. ,,Scheint ganz so, als wäre ihre Tochter ganz angetan von diesem Hund dort", sagt der Angestellte und zeigte auf den weißen Pelzball in der Ecke. ,,Warten sie kurz, ich hole ihn raus." ,,Schau mal, Mami, sein Pelz ist schneeweiß, nur seine Schnauze und sein Kopf sind braun, ist das nicht toll, er ist bestimmt ein ganz Lieber. Lass uns den nehmen, o.k.?", kann sich Hannah kaum noch halten, nachdem der Angestellte den Hund aus dem Käfig holt. ,,Na schön, der gefällt mir auch", gibt die Mutter nach ,,wir nehmen ihn." ,,Bitte bedenken sie aber, dass mit dem Kauf eines Haustieres immer große Verantwortung einhergeht", mahnt der Angestellte. ''Ach, keine Sorge, ist doch nur ein Hund, hab ich nicht Recht? '' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod